


Xray and Vav: The Crotch Touch Gone Wrong

by heylittlehunter



Series: The Adventures of Xray and Vav [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Series, Short Story, Shy Gavin, achievement hunter - Freeform, gavin free - Freeform, im so sorry in advance, ray narvaez jr - Freeform, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlehunter/pseuds/heylittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xray and Vav have an intimate moment after Xray decides to play detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xray and Vav: The Crotch Touch Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sexually frustrated Xray and Vav, however, im not exactly comfortable with writing  
> /those/  
> sort of scenes but i did get preeeeeeeeetty damn close to it...  
> Enjoy~

“Xray stop oh my god!”

“NOPE I CAN FIX THIS, DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT!”

“XRAY THE ENTIRE CITY IS GONNA BE DESTROYED AGAIN!!”

“I SAID DON’T WORRY ABO-“

Vav held up his hands, pointed it straight at the upper half of Xrays body. With his new Slo-Mo powers that he gained with the help of Hilda, he was able to stop, or rather slow down, the movement of Xrays laser beam. He let out a sigh of relief and put his arms down, knowing that the effect would last long enough for him to take off his glasses. He jogged over to Xray and took off the powerful glasses with ease, the slowness not affecting him in the slightest. He opened up his outerwear and dropped the spiraled spectacles inside for safe keeping before snapping his fingers and allowing his partner in crime to move about freely again.

“-UT IT – oh what the hell?” Xray exclaimed seeing that his vision was now blurry without any glasses on in the first place. He blinked a couple of times before looking over at Vav and squinting. “Vav? Dude, is that you? Can’t really tell when one moment I’m kicking ass and then the next I’m like, totally off my game.” He said rubbing at his eyes. He reached inside of his own pants and grabbed his spare glasses, or rather, his _actual_ pair of glasses. When he can finally see clear he just looks over at Vav who shrugs in his place.

“Hmmm…” Xray said staring at Vavs face.

“Vav.”

“Wot?”

“Where are my ninja glasses?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Xray knew that Vav had them. But, of course he wanted to have a bit of _fun_ while doing it.

He smirked a bit. “WELP, guess I’m gonna have to be detective Xray for the day!” He triumphantly said, throwing both of his balled up hands onto his black lined hips. Vav seemed to perk up a bit at the thought. “And I’ll be your tru-“

But before he could finish, Xray had closed the distance between them, having their faces be so close, Vav could feel the heated breathe of his friend. Vav’s eyes widened as the blush on his face began to grow as well.

“X-xray?! What the hell do you - sod off man!” The brit exclaimed, shoving the others hands off of himself. But that only caused Xray to come in closer, backing Vav into an alley and against a wall. Vav seemed scared for a sec and his eyes got wide at the feeling of a hand come up to his neck. Xray leaned really close in, his breathe tickling Vav’s ear. “Is it here?” The tanned man asked, placing his hand firmly on the others chest.

“Xray seriously i-“

“Or is it here?” He began to smooth his hand down lower.

“C’mon on man I ca-“

“Or maybe…” Xray’s hand lifted off of Vav and began to hover over the front of his spandex.

“RAY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU-“

Vav shoved Xray off and threw his hands in his pants, soon having them appear again with a pair of glasses that is usually seen adorning the bridge of his partners’ nose. He tossed them at Xray quickly and turned away huffingly.

Xray basically let the glasses fall to his feet because he was too busy laughing at his friend to really care where the glasses ended up at that moment. Vav looked over and was very much annoyed with the reaction laid out in front of him. This wasn’t a joke! He made him feel vulnerable and embarrassed for just playing a joke in the first place. Vav shifted his weight onto one leg and crossed his arms, tapping his finger on his forearm annoyingly. “Are you done yet?” he said, glaring at him. Xray held up his hand and waved it wildly. “Just give me a sec, j-jesus Christ Gav, hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!” Vav turned his head being referred to by his real name. Xray looked up and smiled before standing up and walking over with his newly returned glasses in hand. “Oh lighten up Vav, I was only kidding! I knew you wouldn’t give them back otherwise!” He said, clapping a hand onto his friends shoulder. Vav turned his eyes over to him, making eye contact. “Yeah I know you were kidding but…”

“Buuuuut…?”

Vav turned to face him and said with the most serious face he could make. “I’ve got a raging boner that is going to need some taking care of.”

Xrays face shrunk in on himself. He laughed nervously and placed a hand behind his head. “Haha, good one Vav! Let’s get home alright?” He began to walk away before he felt a hand pull him back.

“Xray.”

“WOW THAT FIRE HYDRANT LOOKS DANGEROUS WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!!”

“Xray…”

Xray breathed out deeply before turning around to his friend. Vav stood there, looking as bashful and embarrassed as he was. He stared for a bit, muttering a quick ‘ah, fuck it’ before grabbing Vav’s hand and taking him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to make this some sort of series. But more as short stories and such with no real plot line rather then a whole story!~ It'll pass the time in-between chapters and it will keep most people from waiting!~ See you all soon!
> 
> ~Kae


End file.
